Haiku about Haiku
by Finnjr63
Summary: It's Haiku's birthday, and Lincoln and Clyde think on what to give her. (Reviews appreciated.)


The doorbell rang in the house of the Loud family one early weekend afternoon. Lincoln, who was playing video games with his friend Clyde heard the ring and decided to get it. "I'll get it!" he said, as he zoomed right next to the door and immediately opened it.

It was Haiku, whom Lincoln didn't expect seeing at all.

"Haiku?" said Lincoln, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I will explain through haiku." she said, as she got out her diary and recited her poem aloud.

 _My birthday's coming._

 _You and Clyde are invited._

 _Oh, and Lucy too._

Lincoln just stood there, still feeling confused. "That's all you have to say?" he asked, as Clyde came to the door as well, standing beside Lincoln.

"I made another one to explain the rest." said Haiku before clearing her throat and continuing.

 _6 o' clock tonight._

 _It's at the Morticians Club._

 _But it's at my house._

She then gives them a piece of paper revealing her address. Lincoln and Clyde then look at each other and decided to go. "Alright, we'll come." said Clyde. "Is there anything that we can give you as a gift?"

"Surprise me with anything you got." said Haiku. "As long as it's not cats or anything physically bright." Upon saying those words, she leaves the house. Lincoln and Clyde then look at each other and wondered what they would give her.

* * *

"I'm stumped on what to give her." said Clyde.

"So am I, man." said Lincoln. "But all that she said is that we can surprise her with anything we got." Suddenly, Luan rushed right into the two like she was a cheetah.

"Did somebody say surprise?!" said an excited Luan.

"Not the kind of surprise you're thinking of, Luan." said Lincoln. "We're just thinking of a surprise gift to give to a goth girl for her birthday today." The other girls overhear this and came up to Lincoln with a ton of ideas.

"Maybe something incredibly exciting!" said Lynn.

"Perhaps something TRULY terrifying!" said Lana.

"Ooh, I know. How about a new outfit for her?" asked Leni.

"I second that!" said Lola.

"Perhaps maybe a bass." said Luna.

"Maybe some way to contact that love interest of hers…if he's alive." said Lori.

"If that's the case, I can make her a transportation device to help her find the location of his whereabouts." said Lisa.

"Birthday!" shouted Lily.

Lincoln pondered on those ideas for a bit, and came to a conclusion. "They sound like great ideas, but I don't really know if they would be the best gifts to give her." he said. Soon, Lucy came up in front of Lincoln, telling him:

"I have an idea." she said, as she whispered something into Lincoln and Clyde's ears. That's when Lincoln got kinda nervous.

"A-are you sure about that, Lucy?" he said, a little nervous. "You know I'm not exactly good at that kind of stuff."

"Agreed." said Clyde.

"Well, it's what she and her name is known for." said Lucy. "I can even help you with this if you want." Lincoln and Clyde then looked at each other until they decided that it would be a good option.

"Alright, I guess it's a good idea." said Clyde. "But is a haiku about her long enough to tell her something good?"

"It's the three of us working together on this." said Lucy. "That means thrice the length. I'm sure it will work out. C'mon, we'll do it in my room." The three of them then went to her room to write a poem about Haiku. And for about a full hour, they tried their hardest to perfect it. Once the hour was up, the poem was ready, and it was nearly time for the party. So the three rushed to the address where she would be at.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

The party was already starting, with Haiku, Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy and her friends all gathered around in the living room where the party was taking place. Black balloons were here and there, fake cobwebs were scattered across the place, as well as fake spiders and coffins; various other cemetery decorations were there as well. But not only that, a small pile of dark-colored gifts was in one side of the room.

"In honor of Lincoln and Clyde coming to the party, I'm deciding to let them go first in showing their gifts." said Haiku. "I told them to surprise me with anything. Go on, you guys."

Lincoln, Clyde and Lucy stood up, as Lincoln cleared his throat. "The three of us worked together in writing this special three-times-as-long haiku for our friend, Haiku." He got out a piece of paper, took a deep breath and started the poem.

 _We have things to say._

 _First, your love for poetry._

 _We admire it._

 _Next, your puppetry._

 _We think it's so impressive._

 _Oh, and finally…_

 _About whom you love._

 _We hope you find him someday…_

 _Have a great birthday._

A few seconds of silence, but everybody in the room then clapped for the three of them. Haiku then stood up and walked up to the three of them while quickly writing something on her diary. She then read it out loud.

 _That's some deep stuff, guys._

 _I thank you for the nice gift._

 _I'm deeply flattered._

The three of them smiled, realizing that they made Haiku's day, which ends up with the four laughing alongside each other.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
